This Time - Wonder Girls
Descripcion *'Titulo:' This Timeright|235px *'Artista:' Wonders Girls *'Mini Album:' So Hot *'Pista:' #2 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 6-Junio-2008 Video full|center|400 px Yubin Yenny Sunye SunMi Sohee Romanización Nan dasin sarang ttawin hajianheulgeora Geureoke dajimhaesseotdeon jeok isseotjyo Seuchyeo jinan ibyeoruigieok dasi tto buseojyeotdeon Mit eum apeumgwa wirosoge nan geudeureul jiwotjyo Hajiman geudaereul cheoeumbwatdeon geunal ihuro Nan dasi yonggiga saenggyeotjyo Geu daeui eokkaee gidaemyeon mami pyeonhaejyeo Idaero yeongwonhi geudaewa itgo sipeoyo babe Ibeonen dareugetjyo My luv Mit eodo gwaenchanketjyo geudael Hangsang nareul hyanghan maeumi byeonchi ankireul Baraneun naemam algetjyo I love you baby and i need you babe Geudae eobsineun oeropgo ginagin sigani Tto banbokdoegetjyo Geudae yeongwonhi byeonchimayo My all, I`ll be the same Geudael nan mideo uisimchi anchiman jigeum Geudaega eomneun siganen nan duryeopjyo Geomge muldeun bami jinago changgae haessari Bichil ttae geudaega eopdamyeon nan tto uljido mollayo Geu raeyo geudaeneun jinan sigan Geujeo seuchyeo jinagatdeon dareun namjacheoreom Naege apeun gieogi doeji ankil baraeyo Idaero yeongwonhi nareul deo anajuseyo babe Ibeonen dareugetjyo My luv Mit eodo gwaenchanketjyo geudael Hangsang nareul hyanghan maeumi byeonchi ankireul Baraneun naemam algetjyo I love you baby and i need you babe Geudae eobsineun oeropgo ginagin sigani Tto banbokdoegetjyo Geudae yeongwonhi byeonchimayo My all, I`ll be the same Geu daen naege nameun majimak huimang Geudaega eomneunsesangeun neomudo simhan Eodumgwa gatgetjyo geudaereul baraneun Naemameul deo arajwoyo naui sarang Ibeonen dareugetjyo My luv Mit eodo gwaenchanketjyo geudael Hangsang nareul hyanghan maeumi byeonchi ankireul Baraneun naemam algetjyo I love you baby and i need you babe Geudae eobsineun oeropgo ginagin sigani Tto banbokdoegetjyo Geudae yeongwonhi byeonchimayo My all, I`ll be the same Español Una vez me prometi que nunca amaria de nuevo Solo pensando en las memorias del pasado La confianza se ha quebrado, Sobre mi dolor y consuelo, me olvide de ellos Pero desde la primera vez que te vi Empece a ganar valor Cuando descanzo sobre tu hombre mi mente se pone comoda Quiero estar asi contigo para siempre babe Quizas sera diferente esta vez mi amor Quizas voy a poder confiar en ti Ahora ya entiendes a mi mente que nunca Quiere que cambie el amor que sientes por mi Te amo babe y te necesito babe Sin ti este periodo solitario Se va a repetir Porfavor quiero que nunca cambies Todo de mi, será la misma No dudes y confía en mí en este momento Pero tengo miedo a los tiempos sin ti Cuando la noche oscura pasa Y el sol brilla en mi ventana Si no estas aqui es probable que llore de nuevo Si, espero que no seas una memoria dolorosa para mi Como los que me hicieron sufrir en el pasado Por favor abrazame aqui para siempre, baby Quizas sera diferente esta vez mi amor Quizas voy a poder confiar en ti Ahora ya entiendes a mi mente que nunca Quiere que cambie el amor que sientes por mi Te amo babe y te necesito babe Sin ti este periodo solitario Se va a repetir Porfavor quiero que nunca cambies Todo de mi, será la misma Tú eres mi ultima esperanza El mundo sin ti va a ser oscuro y terrible Por favor reconoce el amor que tengo para ti Quizas sera diferente esta vez mi amor Quizas voy a poder confiar en ti Ahora ya entiendes a mi mente que nunca Quiere que cambie el amor que sientes por mi Te amo babe y te necesito babe Sin ti este periodo solitario Se va a repetir Porfavor quiero que nunca cambies Todo de mi, será la misma Hangul 난 다신 사랑 따윈 하지않을거라 그렇게 다짐했었던 적 있었죠 스쳐 지난 이별의기억 다시 또 부서졌던 믿 음 아픔과 위로속에 난 그들을 지웠죠 하지만 그대를 처음봤던 그날 이후로 난 다시 용기가 생겼죠 그 대의 어깨에 기대면 맘이 편해져 이대로 영원히 그대와 있고 싶어요 babe 이번엔 다르겠죠 My luv 믿 어도 괜찮겠죠 그댈 항상 나를 향한 마음이 변치 않기를 바라는 내맘 알겠죠 I love you baby and i need you babe 그대 없이는 외롭고 기나긴 시간이 또 반복되겠죠 그대 영원히 변치마요 My all, I`ll be the same 그댈 난 믿어 의심치 않지만 지금 그대가 없는 시간엔 난 두렵죠 검게 물든 밤이 지나고 창가에 햇살이 비칠 때 그대가 없다면 난 또 울지도 몰라요 그 래요 그대는 지난 시간 그저 스쳐 지나갔던 다른 남자처럼 내게 아픈 기억이 되지 않길 바래요 이대로 영원히 나를 더 안아주세요 babe 이번엔 다르겠죠 My luv 믿어도 괜찮겠죠 그댈 항상 나를 향한 마음이 변치 않기를 바라는 내맘 알겠죠 I love you baby and i need you babe 그대 없이는 외롭고 기나긴 시간이 또 반복되겠죠 그대 영원히 변치마요 My all, I`ll be the same 그 댄 내게 남은 마지막 희망 그대가 없는세상은 너무도 심한 어둠과 같겠죠 그대를 바라는 내맘을 더 알아줘요 나의 사랑 이번엔 다르겠죠 My luv 믿어도 괜찮겠죠 그댈 항상 나를 향한 마음이 변치 않기를 바라는 내맘 알겠죠 I love you baby and i need you babe 그대 없이는 외롭고 기나긴 시간이 또 반복되겠죠 그대 영원히 변치마요 My all, I`ll be the same Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls